


Карточный долг платежом красен

by SlajaSajka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Карточные долги нужно выплачивать, даже если последствия будут самые неприятныеНапоминаю, что ОМП Игорь Волков изначально придуман Хозяином котов, а я взяла поиграть и поиздеваться.Узнать немножко другую историю милого мальчика Игоря можно вот тут https://tapastic.com/episode/618008Иллюстрации1. http://shedarart.tumblr.com/post/161177711355/for-my-sweet-zaika





	Карточный долг платежом красен

Джек на коленях.

Гейб знает по меньшей мере семьдесят шесть различных способов использования Джека, стоящего на коленях.

Способ первый, приятный: взять его за затылок и выдрать в рот, до горла, чтобы его коммандерство потом три дня хрипело и сипело на всех совещаниях, отговариваясь простудой.

Способ второй, эффективный: притащить Джека в место боевых действий, сунуть за невысокий заборчик, дать в руки любовь всей его жизни и показать, где враги.

Способ третий, странный: поставить Джеку на голову доску, а ту уже использовать в качестве подставки под пиво. Не чтобы на это кто-то согласился, будучи в сознании так точно нет, но это было бы все равно лучше того, что коленопреклоненный Джек собирается делать сейчас.

Гейб поджимает пальцы на ногах и пытается попятиться, но его хватают за щиколотку и сбежать не позволяют.

— Куда ты, радость моя? — интимным, сладким, проституточным шепотом интересуется Джек, демонстративно облизывается и тут же становится серьезным. — Ты проиграл, так что не дергайся. Карточный долг, понимаешь, сам себя не отдаст, увы-увы.

Ему явно весело: в светлых, кажущихся почти серыми в свете потолочных ламп глазах пляшут черти с вилами и сковородками.

Ну… это логично. И было бы удивительно, если бы он не веселился. Гейб на его месте веселился бы точно, только намного громче. Увы, местами им не поменяться, прямо сейчас, во всяком случае, так что придется стиснуть зубы и терпеть.

Гейб переводит взгляд с лица Джека на пол и застывает, тихонько взвыв от досады. Смотреть на довольного жизнью Джека и то приятнее, чем разглядывать черную плоскую коробку, украшенную огромным, алым до истерики бантом.

Таких бантов Гейб раньше никогда не видел и не представлял, что такие существуют. Что тоже логично — где бы он, спрашивается, мог увидеть, как украшают коробки из сексшопа?

Джек тихонько хрюкает, погладив Гейба чуть ниже колена:

— Это всего лишь на один вечер, и об этом никто не узнает. Не переживай так, если что-то и пострадает, то исключительно твоя гордость, да и то лишь в твоих же глазах.

Гейб зажмуривается. Прикосновения, привычные и знакомые, сейчас кажутся странными, и он знает почему: раньше на его ногах — и не только на них — были волосы. Черные такие волосы, никому и никогда не мешавшие, разве что те, которые в паху, приходилось раз в пару недель подстригать — и все.

Теперь волос ниже пупка нет — зато есть забившийся слив раковины и три — три! — пришедшие в полную негодность бритвы. Такие бритвы выдерживали два месяца издевательств джековой рожей, к утру и к вечеру покрывавшейся густой блондинистой и жесткой щетиной, а тут одна бритва на одну ногу, другая — на другую, третья — на пах. Гейбу их почему-то очень жалко.

И себя тоже, потому что голая кожа не то чешется, не то мечтает слезть четырьмя слоями, не то что-нибудь третье и такое же омерзительное — Гейб думает о том, что же нужно его телу. Это отвлекает и помогает злиться меньше.

Вообще, играть с Джеком в карты оказалось плохой идеей, но в тот момент Гейб был нетрезв, соответственно, азартен и крайне невнимателен — и вот результат.

Точнее, еще не вот, но скоро будет.

Джек снова гладит его по икре, потом выше, по бедру, склоняет голову к плечу, сосредоточенно хмурясь, как будто планирует какую-нибудь сверхсекретную операцию. Гейбу очень хочется его стукнуть.

За то, что он выиграл, — пяткой по яйцам. Из такой позиции не слишком удобно, ну и ладно.

За его желание — коленом в лицо.

За то, что от выполнения не отвертеться, иначе вся база узнает, что именно он проиграл, — кулаком в живот раза три.

То, что в ответку прилетит до звездочек из глаз, сейчас неважно, и Гейб даже переносит вес на правую ступню, чтобы ударить левой ногой, но Джек тоже не вчера стал солдатом и не сегодня — коммандером, чтоб его. Его жесткие и шершавые ладони, до этого гладившие кожу, ложатся на икры и сжимают. Это больно настолько, что Гейб невольно охает и потом кивает:

— Я никуда не собираюсь убегать.

Никто ему не верит, но пальцы разжимаются, Джек качает головой и тянется к банту на той самой коробке.

Бант распадается на кучу лент, мелодично и тихо звякнув. Что в нем способно в принципе издавать звуки, Гейб не знает, да и не особо хочет узнать. Джек открывает коробку, наклоняется над ней, явно пытаясь сдержать смех, но его выдают трясущиеся плечи. Гейб выдыхает сквозь зубы и пинает его по бедру, просто потому что хочется.

Ну и еще потому что ничего другого сделать не получится.

Джек косится на него, неудобно вывернув шею, вытаскивает из коробки что-то, напоминающее тряпочку, и выпрямляется. Гейб присматривается и трусливо зажмуривается, потому что Джек держит в руках белье. Трусы. Тонкие, нежные на вид — то есть порвать можно, если надо, одним пальцем, — абсолютно черные и украшенные по поясу крохотными бантиками и чем-то блестящим.

Гейб такое очень любит. Снимать. С женщин. С сочных, фигуристых женщин, уложенных на круглые кровати, застеленные шелковым бельем.

Ладно, он, наверное, при определенных обстоятельствах и в определенном настроении с удовольствием снял бы такое и с Джека. Но носить это добровольно не стал бы ни за что.

— Карточный долг — это долг чести, — напоминает Джек. — К тому же тебе пойдет. Черное и красное на темной коже будет смотреться… красиво. И я честно обещаю не делать снимки.

На снимках Гейб почему-то звереет. Нет, обещания свои Джек держит в ста процентах случаев, но одна мысль о том, что такая идея вообще пришла ему в голову, выводит Гейба из себя окончательно и бесповоротно.

Он отходит на шаг в сторону и бьет.

Ногой в лицо.

Так, чтобы попасть в переносицу.

Этим ударом можно убить, да и кого-нибудь не такого быстрого точно убило бы, но Джек успевает увернуться, поймать Гейба за щиколотку и уронить на пол. Да еще и подстраховать, чтобы он не ударился затылком.

Уебок…

Следующий удар тоже в лицо, лбом куда придется. Приходится в подставленное предплечье, а потом Джек наваливается на него всем весом и прижимает его руки над головой.

Вырваться Гейбу вполне по силам, особенно если учесть, что его особо и не держат, но в глазах Джека не ярость, что было бы приятно, а насмешка и издевка, что противно и бесит. В конце концов, речь идет о карточном долге, и в том, что Гейб проиграл, не виноват никто, кроме него самого.

Более того, в том, что в коробке лежит такая гадость, виноват тоже он сам — это он придумал такое желание, правда, ходить чулках, стрингах и поясе предстояло все-таки Джеку, но что поделаешь.

— Я могу одеть тебя и валяющегося в отключке, — сообщает Джек, перебираясь по нему выше и сжимая бока коленями. — Но потом у тебя будет болеть голова. Ты опоздаешь на церемонию, сорвешь господам и дамам из ООН все планы, да еще и придется очень осторожно дышать. Потому что я надену на тебя корсет и ты будешь изо всех сил стараться его не порвать. Ну так что, встаем и одеваемся добровольно или продолжаем валяться и одеваться придется насильственно?

— Иди нахер, — вежливо советует ему Гейб, выдирает запястья из хватки чужих рук, стряхивает Джека с себя, встает и сует ему ногу.

— М-м-м-м… — тянет Джек, делая вид, что задумался над предложением. — Обязательно, но позже.

Он садится и подтаскивает к себе коробку, в которую успел перед дракой сунуть белье, снова вытаскивает из нее трусы и улыбается.

Гейб прикрывает лицо ладонью и пытается думать о том, что он планировал изначально. Джеку полагалось проиграть: на столе лежали двойка, тройка и пятерка червей, дама пик и валет треф. На руках у Гейба были четверка и шестерка пик — все вместе это давало чудный и приятный глазу стрит. Джек же выглядел не особо довольным, морщил нос и хмурился.

Он никогда не умел толком блефовать, разговоры с шишками из ООН не считаются, так что Гейб, расслабленный спокойным долгим вечером, виски и внезапным отсутствием проблем, предложил поднять ставку и добавить еще и желание. Даже объяснил какое, сладко и в красках расписывая, как именно он наденет на Джека нежно-розовое и пахнущее клубникой белье — чулки, подвязки, стринги, — а потом форму. И как Джек в этом будет ходить на приеме в честь пятнадцатилетия Овервотч, в компании представителей целой кучи военных ведомств. Хорошо, что пробку не догадался упомянуть, а ведь хотелось. То есть предполагалось, что проигравший гуляет в чулках, но о том, что он сам имеет все шансы проиграть, Гейб не задумался ни на секунду.

Джек, что самое веселое, кивнул — где-то в тот момент и стоило заподозрить, что происходит что-то не то, но Гейб так замечтался о розовых чулках, дымкой покрывающих белую кожу, что не сразу понял, что это такое ему показывают. Туза и короля червей. Флеш — сраный флеш, который был всего на ступень, но выше его стрита.

Гейб тогда минут пять, наверное, не мог закрыть рот и что-нибудь сказать, зато истерично радовался тому, что карты им раздавал безмозглый омник, значит, обошлось без свидетелей. То есть свидетелей не позора, а ставки, иначе бы Гейб не стал бы ее предлагать.

От уплаты долга это его не освободило, и вот сейчас…

Джек заставляет его поднять левую ногу, по ней скользит что-то прохладное, потом правую, прохладное обволакивает и ее тоже, взбирается по обеим ногам вверх. От щиколоток к коленям, от коленей к бедрам, ложится на задницу и на член — для этого Джеку приходится вжаться в живот Гейба лицом и хорошенько полапать.

Обычно Гейбу такое нравится. Сегодня он думает о его прикосновениях — и о том, что последует дальше, — как о грязной работе, которую все равно нужно выполнить. О чем-то вроде продажи оружия террористам — он занимался этим буквально неделю назад, неофициально, само собой.

Потом те самые террористы что-нибудь взорвут или возьмут кого-нибудь в заложники, помашут на камеру импульсной винтовкой вида "любимое оружие коммандера Моррисона", коммандер Моррисон озвереет, всех найдет и убьет — и таким образом сделает этот мир немножко чище и приятнее.

Все дерьмо достанется Гейбу — как всегда.

Он раздувает ноздри и стискивает зубы, осознав, что задумался и не заметил, как Джек, нацепив на него еще и пояс с подвязками, снова опустился на колени и достал из коробки первый чулок. Не переставая едва заметно и почти ласково улыбаться.

В чулках Джек смотрелся бы лучше, и дело тут не в том, что Гейб совсем не против его унизить. Просто… Ну да ладно, что ж теперь. Гейбу всего-то нужно позволить себя одеть — Джек, кстати, уже одет в брюки и полурасстегнутую рубашку, — потом выстоять час церемонии награждения и потаскаться по залу часа три-четыре, пока длится официальная часть приема. Потом можно уходить, забирать с собой Джека, вытряхивать его из мундира и трахать, раз уж он так вежливо согласился сходить на хер.

— Ногу, Гейб, — требует Джек, осторожно прихватив его за щиколотку.

Ногу Гейб выдает, левую для начала, и думает о том, что если кто-нибудь узнает вот об этом всем, то от позора Гейб не отмоется уже никогда. Нет, в лицо ему никто ничего не скажет, идиотов в Овервотч вроде как не держат — спасибо, о коммандер Моррисон, — но шепотки за спиной, смешки и понимающие взгляды… Интересно, если вдруг кто-нибудь пронюхает, Гейб успеет героически погибнуть на какой-нибудь миссии до того, как весь Овервотч окажется в курсе?

Джек отчетливо фыркает и качает головой, но молчит. Правильно, в общем-то, Гейб даже в этом сраном поясе с болтающимися по ногам подвязками способен если не свернуть ему шею, то основательно его покалечить.

Чулок касается пальцев, очень-очень аккуратно, как будто Джек боится что-нибудь сломать. Или порвать, скорее. Вот да, порвать будет правильнее. Стоило все это извращение наверняка как небольшой джет или какое-нибудь солидное, мощное оружие: Джек вряд ли стал бы покупать для него дешевку, да и коробка практически орала о том, что в ней лежит что-то безумно дорогое.

Чем-то это льстит. Но было бы лучше, если бы в блядском наряде ходил Джек.

Наверное, стоит попробовать сыграть с ним еще раз — да, точно нужно. Но не сегодня, не завтра и не через месяц. Сначала не мешало бы прийти в себя, кого-нибудь убить, что-нибудь взорвать...

Гейб задумывается о следующей операции, запланированной на конец месяца. Очередная мразь, торговцы живым товаром, их следует отследить, найти все базы, поторчать немного в банде, выясняя детали и подробности, и передать ублюдков в нежные ручки Джека. Эта операция официальная, одобренная высочайшим начальством, только меньшим дерьмом от этого не становится. Гейб даже как-то спросил, почему вот на такие задания постоянно отправляют его.

Джек честно ответил, что ему одному доверяет настолько, чтобы поручить что-то подобное. Идиот.

Как раз… Впрочем, ладно.

Гейб открывает глаза и внимательно рассматривает блондинистую макушку Джека, потом висок, когда Джек наклоняет голову, со злорадным неудовольствием подмечает редкие всполохи седины. Их могло бы не быть, если бы должность командира Овервотч досталась тому, кто ее заслужил. Так что сам виноват. Отказался бы — наслаждался бы тихой и мирной жизнью. Блэквотч Джеку бы не впихнули, и мир был бы немного чище и приятнее. А может, и нашли бы для грязной работы кого-нибудь другого, но не такого эффективного, как Гейб и его команда.

Эти мысли — о Джеке, работе, парнях — отлично помогают отвлечься от того, что Джек с ним вытворяет. От чулка, закрепленного на левой ноге, и еще одного, почти закрепленного на правой. От кружев, пусть и мягких, но все равно неприятно чувствующихся на коже. Это первая одежда, которую Гейб мечтает содрать себя, не успев сделать в ней ни шага. Даже армейские шкуродеры времен учебы, делающие вид, что они трусы, ощущались приятнее.

“Это психологическое, — говорит себе Гейб. — Просто расслабься, забудь о том, что на тебе надето. Никто не узнает, если ты сам не скажешь, и Джек тоже промолчит. Просто расслабься и забудь. Все вот это вот будет под формой, а она непрозрачная.”

Теперь подышать, медленно и глубоко, как учили когда-то давно на тренингах. Ничем таким Гейб сроду не занимался, обычно ему либо хватало имеющегося в наличии спокойствия, либо оно было полностью не нужно, а тут, надо же, пригодились и годами казавшиеся лишними знания.

Часа четыре — и все, тонкие бабские тряпки останутся позади, долг будет уплачен, жизнь снова станет прекрасной.

Он приходит в себя от звонкого, адски болючего шлепка по заднице, которым его награждает закончивший издевательства Джек.

— Готово, коммандер Рейес, извольте надеть на себя остальное, мы уже начинаем опаздывать. Хотя… Можешь пойти и так.

Все усилия по достижению недонирваны идут в жопу ровно от одного предложения, и Гейб рычит, сжав кулаки. Джек стискивает зубы, хрюкает в ладонь, и другой рукой рывком за плечо разворачивает Гейба к зеркалу.

Как хреново, что оно от пола до потолка и в нем можно увидеть все. Включая то, что Гейб видеть не хотел бы. Свою собственную перекошенную от злости рожу, голую грудь, живот… Кружево юбочкой на бедрах, оно же на члене, полоску подвязки до чулка, чулок. Чулки. Все черное, если не считать мелких красных бантиков на резинке пояса и по низу подвязок. На широкой кружевной резинке не банты, а мелкие блестящие камни, тоже красные — стразы? Кажется, именно так они называются.

Смотрелось бы красиво — на женщине. Сочной, фигуристой, смуглой, черноволосой, длинноволосой женщине. Гейб опять представляет себе ее, лежащую на круглой кровати, застеленной шелковым бельем. Трахаться на таком не очень удобно, а вот разглядывать красивых женщин на его фоне — весьма.

Гейб даже немного возбуждается, а потом до обалдевшего мозга доходит, что все это надето на нем самом, а не на неизвестной красотке. И за ним стоит Джек, выглядящий сейчас мужиком, а не… не…

На попытках подобрать себе определение Гейб ломается окончательно и рывком опускает руки, намереваясь содрать все это с себя к чертям, но Джек оказывается быстрее. Шагает совсем близко, обнимает, прикрыв сраное кружево в паху ладонями, пристраивает подбородок на плечо, утыкается носом в ухо. Нежничает — как всегда, в общем.

Теперь он должен напомнить, что эта затея была идеей Гейба, его же желанием и стала его же долгом. И что злиться не стоит, он же мужчина, солдат — коммандер, война за плечами, руки по локоть в крови и прочее блабла.

Его слова взбесят Гейба, они подерутся, и…

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — выдыхает Джек ему в ухо и сладко жмурится. — Красиво. Странно, непривычно, но красиво. Ты весь как из стали, и на тебе шелк с кружевами, нежный, мягкий, как для красивой женщины. Такой, как та рыжая с Гаити, помнишь?

Рыжую с Гаити Гейб помнит очень смутно, а то, что Джек запомнил ее хорошо, неожиданно неприятно удивляет. Хотя ладно, это была их первая женщина на двоих. И Гейб скалится, готовясь возмутиться всем сразу, а вместо этого говорит:

— Ей больше пошло бы розовое. А вот это — брюнетке из Мексики. Той, когда война началась.

— Ее я не помню.

Это примиряет с реальностью. Ладно. Пусть будет, под формой, в конце концов, не видно.

— Тогда давай все же одеваться. — Гейб расцепляет чужие ладони, отпихивает Джека плечом и осторожно шагает к парадному мундиру, торжественно висящему на вешалке.

Осторожно потому, что он не уверен, что все вот это кружевное и тонкое не порвется. Лучше бы оно порвалось, конечно, но Гейб неплохо знаком с Джеком — очень хорошо, если точнее, — и уверен, что тот не поленился купить еще один комплект. Или два. Предусмотрительный, умный Джек, коммандер, чтоб его.

Так что деваться некуда, приходится изображать балерину на льду, двигать ногами так, словно они стеклянные, и дышать через раз.

Даже жаль, что до корсета Джек не додумался, потому что корсет бы сразу лопнул, а там втихую можно было бы снять остальное.

Гейб натягивает на себя сначала майку, потом брюки — наклоняясь максимально медленно и аккуратно, — потом рубашку. Галстук великодушный Джек завязывает на нем сам и помогает надеть и застегнуть китель.

То, что спрятано под этим всем, вроде как ведет себя прилично, не елозит, не пытается сбиться, скрутиться и что оно там еще может сделать — не мешает, в общем.

Так что ладно, возможно, все не так плохо, как казалось.

Джек обувает Гейба в торжественные до усрачки туфли, завязывает шнурки и поднимается на ноги. Лицо у него все еще насмешливое и хитрое, несмотря на все то, что он сказал десятью минутами раньше, ну да и хрен с ним.

В следующий раз, например на заседании с какими-нибудь мегаважными шишками, в таком белье будет именно Джек, а Гейбу останется наслаждаться и развлекаться.

 

* * *  
Если не шевелиться, то ничего не трет.

Этот поистине гениальный вывод Гейб делает к тому моменту, когда пафосное и скучное награждение заканчивается.

Проблема в том, что не шевелиться он не может. То есть нет, он, конечно, может стоять памятником самому себе в центре зала, на краю красной дорожки, но это привлечет внимание,

А ведь как прекрасно все начиналось. Они не опоздали, несмотря на заминку с одеждой, чулками и всем прочим, довольно бодро добрались то толпы гостей и сотрудников, даже пришли не вместе, чтобы не взбалтывать мутный коктейль из слухов и зависти, и примерно тогда везение окончательно покинуло Гейба и отправилось в отпуск, потому что довольно удобно и почти незаметно сидевшие на теле кружевные тряпки вдруг начали… натирать. Причем именно там, где это вроде бы абсолютно невозможно, вот вообще никак.

То есть неудобно стало как-то сразу везде, словно чертовы чулки проели кожу и теперь планомерно вгрызаются в мясо. И чертов пояс тоже, только он предварительно сложился кучей мелких острых складок. И трусы… О них Гейб просто старается не думать.

Ему адски, нечеловечески, нестерпимо хочется почесаться и повыть, в любом порядке, можно одновременно. Или хоть как-нибудь, но проблема в том, что нельзя.

Вокруг толпа — Джек смотрит на Гейба с явным сочувствием, — которые обязательно заметят, что с Гейбом что-то не то. И хрен бы с посторонними, но вот ошивающийся тут же Блэквотч в полном составе развлекать не стоит. Гейб уверен, что они все поймут, стоит им присмотреться к нему повнимательнее, и потом его репутацию не спасет ничего и никто. Так что он должен — обязан! — продержаться до конца.

Почесаться бы хоть один раз.

Даже очередная награда не радует, и Гейб, узнавший о ней еще три недели назад, первые дни злорадно ржал. За особые заслуги перед человечеством, ну надо же. Свои особые заслуги он прекрасно помнит, и на медаль они никак не тянут.

Сейчас все больше хочется отрастить ногти, такие, как нынче очень популярны у модниц, длиной сантиметра два с половиной, заточенные на кончиках и украшенные всякой блестящей херней. И вот ими от души поскрести ноги от пальцев до паха, тихонько постанывая от счастья. Гейб не то чтобы увлекается стонами счастья, да и вообще стонами, но такие звуки кажутся ему сейчас крайне уместными.

Он стащит с себя туфли и брюки, согнет пальцы рук, как кошка выпускает когти, опустит их на пальцы ног, и проведет по коже первый раз, к щиколоткам. Потом к пяткам, и от них снова к пальцам. От пальцев опять вверх, к колену, стараясь почесать побольше площади разом, и снова вниз, только сзади. И опять вверх — где-то там Гейб должен начать сладко жмуриться, — к бедрам, и с…

— Эй, шеф! — радостно вопит кто-то рядом и хлопает Гейба по плечу. — Поздравляю и все такое! Ты заслужил. И вы, коммандер Моррисон, тоже, и…

— Джесси, заткнись, — шепотом рявкает Гейб, а Джек улыбается и говорит:

— Спасибо.

Кажется, Гейб даже краснеет, во всяком случае, щекам теперь адски жарко, да и не только им. По спине течет пот, мелкими, омерзительно холодными струйками, потому что Гейб осознает, что Маккри вполне мог что-нибудь эдакое понять. Догадаться. Вычислить.

Правда, спросить он не успевает, потому что Маккри уносится куда-то дальше, а Джек морщит нос и сжимает губы, явно пытаясь не заржать.

— О чем ты думал? — еле слышно спрашивает он. — Рожа у тебя была мечтательнейшая просто.

Гейб раздувает ноздри так, что становится почти больно, набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы высказать Джеку все, что думает о нем, и делает шаг вперед.

Забытое на мгновение белье радостно вцепляется в ноги, живот, задницу и член и, кажется, окончательно доедает кожу. Гейбу немного страшно опустить взгляд на пол, вдруг там лужа крови.

Джек зажмуривается, хрюкает и тут же возвращает на свою блядскую довольную рожу ровное выражение.

— Осталось немного, Гейб, — сообщает он интимным шепотом. — Часа три и… Ах да, я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мадам генеральный секретарь хотела, чтобы мы оба с ней потанцевали? Так что крепись. Хотя… я уверен, что ты справишься.

Подержав его пару секунд за плечо, Джек мелко кивает и убирается куда-то, а Гейб чувствует, как по его лицу расползается ужас. Он даже оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть Джеку вслед — трусы проходятся по заднице чем-то, напоминающим наждак, — и пытается вернуть обратно выпучившиеся глаза. Не получается.

О танцах он забыл как о кошмарном сне, а ведь мадам генеральный секретарь специально присылала сюда учителей, и весь Овервотч со всеми подразделениями усердно разучивал вальс, танго и что-то там еще. Зачем оно мадам понадобилось, никто не знал, но отказаться тоже никому не приходило в голову. Во-первых, могло где-нибудь пригодиться, во-вторых, занятия освобождали от работы, а лентяев достаточно и среди членов организации.

Черт бы все это побрал разом.

И зал для приемов, построенный на деньги какого-то там мецената, потому что “спасителям человечества нужно место для праздников”.

И мадам секретаря, настоявшую на отмечании юбилея, — хотя Джек особо и не отбивался.

И карты, виски и собственные желания Гейба, воплотившиеся таким извращенным образом.

И производителей нижнего белья.

И…

Гейб вдыхает, выдыхает и заставляет себя успокоиться.

Часа три. Потом он разденется, почешется — и все снова станет хорошо.

Он справится, он солдат, он прошел через такие ужасы, что какие-то там чулки физически не могут доставить ему проблем. Он пару раз тонул, выбирался из горящих и рушащихся зданий, попадал под прямой залп Бастиона. Бывало, его били ногами, регулярно пытались запихнуть в рот стволы почти всего, что стреляет, — в общем, он пережил достаточно, чтобы закалиться до состояния стали самурайских мечей.

О том, что эта сталь как раз очень хрупкая, Гейб предусмотрительно забывает.

То, что он все выдержит, он твердит себе как мантру всю дорогу до фуршетных столов, старательно не обращая внимания на то, что в левой штанине что-то происходит.

Не очень тревожное, но, кажется…

— Эй, шеф! — Маккри выныривает из-под его локтя и показывает раскрытую ладонь. — Смотри, что я нашел. У нас на базе ничего похожего не водится, я только на девочках из веселого квартала такое видел.

Гейб опускает взгляд и нечеловеческим усилием воли заставляет себя не краснеть. Потому что на ладони Маккри лежат крупные красные стразы — судя по всему, те самые, которые еще в начале вечера портили Гейбу жизнь, украшая чулки.

Когда они успели отклеиться, он понятия не имеет. Зато наконец-то понимает, что именно сейчас происходит в левой штанине…

— И что тебя так удивляет, Джесси? Тут толпа дам в платьях, отвалилось с декольте жены какого-нибудь секретаря младшего среднего помощника старшего аналитика.

Он очень старается говорить ровно и небрежно, ему кажется, что Маккри внезапно обзавелся рентгеновским зрением и видит, как очередной страз медленно скользит вниз между ногой Гейба и его же штаниной.

— Хм, да. — Маккри в задумчивости наводит на собственной голове бардак и улыбается. — Точно, не подумал. Какой ты умный, шеф!

Он снова хлопает Гейба по плечу и куда-то убегает. За две секунды до того, как мерзкая красная блестяшка выпадает из штанины и оглушительно звенит по натертому паркету.

Странно, что этого никто не замечает. Гейб суетливо оглядывается, на пару мгновений забыв о том, что у него все чешется, но на него никто не смотрит и никто не тычет в него пальцем. Только Джек на другом конце зала глумливо поднимает брови.

На этот раз опасность миновала, но как долго ему будет так везти?

Гейб заставляет себя сдвинуться с места: он слишком долго торчит на красной дорожке, а ведь все знают, что за едой он обычно мчится в первых рядах, так что надо идти.

Трусы шевелятся на его теле, словно живые. Наверное, это видно со стороны, но занятый бесплатной жрачкой и алкоголем народ, слава богу, не обращает на него внимания. Пока. Значит, стоит побыстрее добраться до жратвы, а потом засесть с ней в каком-нибудь темном углу, благо их здесь достаточно.

То есть не прямо совсем темных, скорее, удачно спрятанных за разлапистыми растениями, но там все равно можно посидеть в относительном уединении.

Раньше Гейб не особо понимал, зачем нужны столики и диванчики, замаскированные чем-то зеленым и цветущим. Теперь он готов лично расцеловать архитектора или кто там занимался интерьером. Он даже забывает о том, что ему неудобно, потому что перспектива сесть и просидеть весь вечер кажется изумительной и прекрасной. В темном углу никто не заметит, что Гейб странно двигается, там же можно не шевелиться вообще — значит, ничего не будет чесаться и почти не будет болеть.

Значит, никто ничего не узнает, и завтра — если Гейб не умрет сегодня, конечно, — можно будет командовать своим родным и любимым Блэквотчем, не ожидая шепотков и насмешек за спиной.

Такого Гейбу хватило после войны, когда до окружающих дошло, что он и Джек несколько… больше, чем просто друзья. Почему-то эта новость страшно взволновала весь персонал, имевшийся в Овервотч на тот момент, и слухи ходили… всякие. И напрягали они невероятно, особенно после того, как Гейб — случайно, честно, случайно — узнал, что техники-ушлепки делают ставки на то, кто из них кого… ебет и как часто. Раз в неделю подсчитывают, сколько раз Джек двигался странно или прихрамывал, и сколько Гейб, и потом по какой-то сложной формуле вычисляли победителя.

Гейб тогда никого не убил лишь потому, что охренел до состояния неподвижности, а потом техники разошлись. Джек, которому он об этом рассказал, сначала ошалело хлопал ресницами, после ржал, как припадочный, и полночи уговаривал Гейба забить, потому что ну какая разница-то, что о них говорят. А вот если бить рожи за каждый косой взгляд, то слухи не только подтвердятся, но и обрастут новыми подробностями. О том, кто кому не дает, например.

Головой это Гейб понимал. Ярость и стыд уговаривали переломать всем шеи, но Гейб сдержался, а слухи и в самом деле стихли через некоторое время. А Блэквотчу Гейб ни разу не давал повода насмехаться над собой. И теперь не даст.

Он улыбается, вспомнив прошлое. Тогда все было проще что ли, несмотря на зависть и прочие не особо приятные чувства, — было все равно лучше, чем сейчас.

Заодно воспоминания отвлекают от мыслей о чулках и о том, что трусы как-то слишком тесно сжимают член, так что сначала до столов, а потом до темного угла с диванчиками Гейб добирается быстро и без проблем.

И даже чулки его не беспокоят.

Гейб падает на мягкое серо-оранжевое — в цвет эмблемы Овервотч — недоразумение, съедает первый крохотный бутерброд с чем-то явно мясным и соленым и неожиданно начинает получать от вечера удовольствие.

Если сидеть и особо не дергаться, то пульсирующая от пупка и ниже чесотка становится почти незаметной, еда и так вкусная, виски в бокале более чем хорош, приглушенная музыка чем-то приятна, как и негромкие голоса, и отблески бриллиантов, которыми дамы увешаны через одну.

И можно за каким-нибудь хреном представить себе, что Гейб не вояка из бедной мексиканской семьи, а сын какого-нибудь там богатея. Занятия в чем-то похожи — во всяком случае, если сравнивать с теми сынками богатеев, с которыми Гейб знаком лично. Контрабанда, убийства, торговля оружием, наркотиками или живым товаром. Разница только в том, что сынки после своих грязных делишек возвращаются к папочкам, а Гейб — под бочок к коммандеру Моррисону, изо всех сил притворяющемуся, что он ничего не видит, не знает и не замечает.

Ну и в том, что Гейба отмазывать никто не будет.

И в том, что его куда сложнее поймать.

А еще в том, что он умнее, быстрее и сильнее.

Интересно, как долго Джек сможет себя так обманывать и что случится, когда он поймет, что крови и грязи на руках Гейба становится все больше и больше, и отнюдь не во имя каких-то там благих намерений? На этой мысли чесаться начинает даже то, что до этого не чесалось.

Хрен с ним, думать об этом сейчас не время и не место.

Гейб с наслаждением доедает бутербродики, дергает ногой, вытряхивая из штанины очередную стразину, носком ботинка загоняет ее под диван и довольно улыбается.

Пока все идет хорошо, и есть шансы на то, что это все хорошо и останется.

Было бы неплохо сходить еще за одним бокалом виски, но вставать лень и опасно, так что Гейб продолжает сидеть, закинув ногу на ногу и разглядывая мелькающих сквозь просветы в листве людей. О том, что в такой позе его чулок виден всем, он задумывается только тогда, когда за растением проплывает густая синева и Ана шагает прямо в темный угол.

В руках у нее два бокала, один с вином, полупустой, другой — с виски, вопреки всяким этикетам, полный почти до краев, а на лице — смесь сочувствия и насмешки.

— Добрый вечер, Гейб, — хмыкает Ана, наблюдая за его судорожными попытками опустить ногу и сделать вид, что все как обычно. — Симпатичные чулочки, где покупал, не подскажешь?

Гейб смотрит на нее, чувствуя, как скулам становится невыносимо жарко, опускает лицо в ладони и глухо стонет.

Это не конец: Ана не побежит рассказывать на каждом углу, во что Гейб сегодня одет, хотя скорее потому, что она старается беречь Джека, а не потому, что ей жалко репутацию Гейба. Просто он позорно прокололся один раз, значит, и другой где-то близко, а на месте Аны может оказаться, например, Маккри, что не так страшно, или уебок Волков, что в разы хуже. Вот последний точно разнесет чудную новость по всему миру, украсит придуманными деталями, и потом его придется быстро убивать. Убивать его быстро Гейб не хочет совсем.

Пока Гейб страдает, Ана успевает добраться до дивана, сесть на ручку и разложить на коленях Гейба примерно три квадратных километра ткани своего платья. Предварительно впихнув Гейбу стакан и погладив по голове.

— Не переживай, никто ничего не заметил. А Джек просил тебе передать, что он все понимает, однако от танца с мадам не отвертеться, но он, так уж и быть, возьмет на себя танго.

— Он не умеет его танцевать, — глухо бормочет Гейб, в красках представляя себе, как его палит Волков и как потом каждая собака в Овервотч обсуждает, что коммандер Рейес носит под армейскими штанами и штурмовыми ботинками розовые чулки в сеточку, пахнущие вишней. А в жопе — даже на миссии — розовую же пробку.

Это… омерзительно и очень стыдно, щекам становится еще жарче, Гейб обдумывает пару быстрых и действенных способов самоубиться прямо на месте и все же берет себя в руки. Он солдат, он горел, тонул и вжимался в землю, пока Бастион, стоящий в трех шагах перед ним, поливал какой-то довольно милый парк огнем.

— Ну… я бы не сказала. Джек мало что не умеет, так что и с танго справится. А вот сразу после танго у оркестра в программе вальс. Так что готовься.

Готовиться Гейб не хочет. Он в один глоток допивает виски, откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза. Сбежать не выйдет — в смысле, с приема вообще никак, Гейб обязан тут находиться.

Он вообще ничего не хочет, потому что вдобавок к уже имеющимся проблемам он вдруг осознает, что у него стоит. Не совсем, скорее… начинает стоять: Гейб никогда не возражал против боли в разумных пределах, а привыкшее к ней тело и отвлекшиеся на время от дискомфорта мозги выдали внезапную реакцию, и…

В любой другой день это не стало бы проблемой, в конце концов, где-то недалеко ошивается Джек, а навыком стремительного беззвучного перепиха за ближайшей шторой они овладели лет двадцать назад.

В любой другой день, да — но не сегодня, не когда Гейб одет во все то, во что он одет, потому что трахаться в таком виде унизительно, что ли. Особенно снизу.

— Не переживай, — сочувственно говорит неправильно истолковавшая его придушенный стон Ана. — Семь минут — и ты свободен. Потом еще часа полтора — и свободны уже все, хотя молодежь, скорее всего, останется плясать до утра. Но нам, старичкам, можно будет уйти.

— Я, в общем-то, и не переживаю, — глухо отвечает Гейб и вдруг испытывает к этой женщине что-то, весьма похожее на нежность.

Сыновнюю, что ли, — или где-то близко.

— Оно заметно. И да, на твоем месте я бы начинала вставать уже сейчас. Мадам непрозрачно намекала, что мечтает, чтобы ее передали... — Ана вдруг наклоняется к Гейбу и с придыханием шепчет ему в ухо: — от одного сильного мужчине другому, потому что “так приятно почувствовать себя маленькой рядом с кем-то большим“.

Ана фыркает, снова выпрямившись, и заканчивает уже нормальным голосом:

— Мне кажется, она мечтает залезть к вам в койку. Не советую.

— Мы вроде и не собирались, — все-таки ухитряется выдавить из себя Гейб, после того как информация немного укладывается в голове.

— И молодцы. Пойдем, что ли. На танец я не претендую ввиду твоего бедственного положения, но постоять рядом со мной ты можешь.

Гейбу остается только встать — “бедственное положение” мгновенно напоминает о себе, вгрызшись в кожу от ступней до живота, и чтобы не охнуть, приходится приложить массу усилий и еще немножко сверху. Гейб солдат и далее по списку, ему охать не положено, как и обращать внимание на дискомфорт.

Жаль, что дискомфорт об этом не знает, и подуспокоившееся было тело радостно ныряет в ощущение перманентной щекотки, плавно, с каждым шагом, переходящее в лютую почесуху. Гейб бы застонал, разделся и почесался, но нельзя. Даже двигаться как-то не так нельзя, потому что Ана берет его под руку и выводит из-за куста, тащит куда-то вперед, туда, где разместился небольшой оркестр и собираются пары.

Это… странно и неправильно. Овервотч, конечно, организация миротворческая и занимается всяким мирным и полезным — временами. Но основную массу ее сотрудников составляют солдаты и саппорт. И вот эта мишура — вино, драгоценности, музыка, платья — не к месту, не подходит находящимся здесь людям, которые еще вчера или вообще сегодня утром кого-нибудь убивали.

От острого чувства неуместности и иррациональности Гейб забывает, что у него все чешется, и может пару минут понаблюдать за танцующим Джеком. Это тоже неправильно, Джек должен нежно обнимать винтовку, а не какую-то, пусть и красивую, женщину, и стрелять, а не танцевать.

Какая же этот вечер лютая хрень — и трусы при очередном не очень удачном движении впиваются в задницу, как голодный аллигатор в удачно рухнувшее к нему в болото тело.

Гейб на секунду в красках представляет себе предстоящий вальс и напоминает себе, что он солдат и прошел все круги ада разом.

Действует напоминание не особо хорошо — даже ладонь Аны, небрежно лежащая на предплечье, отвлекает эффективнее, — но хоть как-то — лучше, чем никак вообще.

Вот интересно, Джеку было бы так же неудобно и почти больно или нет?

Гейбу почему-то кажется, что нет, и дело совсем не в том, что Джек сильнее или там более стойкий. Правда, в чем, он сам не знает, но Джека можно будет уговорить попробовать и просто так, или уговаривать не придется, этот ненормальный практически никогда не отказывался от экспериментов над собой.

Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Гейб мысленно перебирает аргументы и заодно цвет и вид чулок, опять отвлекается и понимает, что музыка стихла, только когда Ана сжимает пальцы и предупреждающе шепчет:

— Мадам приближается.

Гейб с усилием моргает и натягивает на лицо самое приветливое и заинтересованное выражение, на которое способен.

Ему в принципе не очень хорошо удаются все эти политесы и прочие социальные требования высшего уровня, но за пятнадцать лет работы на ООН не научиться правильно себя вести было бы крайне сложно.

У него даже получается выглядеть нормально, если судить по тому, как беспокойство в глазах Джека сменяется недоумением. Он передает мадам Гейбу, шепнув ей на прощание нечто такое, от чего она почти мило краснеет. Потом Джек подает руку Ане, улыбается, что-то говорит. Гейб сосредотачивается на нем, думает о нем и о предстоящем вальсе: так проще не замечать снова вгрызшееся в кожу белье.

Как он умудрился на это подписаться и кто ему сказал, что карточный долг нужно непременно уплатить, особенно если учесть, что о долге том знает только он сам и Джек, который точно ничего никому не расскажет.

Гейбу адски хочется почесаться, можно в такт вальсу — какой-то жутко древней и классической мелодии, — можно не в такт, можно прямо здесь, содрав с себя штаны в присутствии мадам секретаря и всего Блэквотча. В присутствии вообще всех: во время танца, буквально за первые тактов десять, ощущения из очень неприятных превращаются в невыносимые, и держится Гейб лишь на очнувшейся гордости и остатках силы воли.

Он ухитряется о чем-то непринужденно беседовать с мадам, но под угрозой расстрела не вспомнит потом, о чем. И танцевать тоже еще как-то выходит, причем, если судить по реакции мадам, не особо плохо.

Он, скорее всего, даже сумеет это все пережить, тем более что кожа на левой ноге медленно, но неудержимо сползает вниз, а оставшееся под ней голое мясо ощущается блаженно прохладным.

Если так пойдет дальше, то скоро у Гейба просто не будет кожи вообще, и тогда все станет отлично.

Не кожа. Чулок. Это он понимает на очередном шаге, когда перестает чувствовать натяжение на задней поверхности бедра.

Подвязки.

Лопнули.

Блядь.

Dios mio, теперь-то что делать?..

Чесотка стремительно куда-то улетучивается, Гейб с трудом заставляет себя поддерживать разговор, не смотреть вниз, не оглядываться судорожно и не думать о том, что еще немного — и чулок сползет полностью, вывалится из-под штанины и продемонстрирует всему миру бантики и остатки стразов на резинке или как оно там называется.

Вальса осталось минуты на две, уйти потом сразу нельзя, нужно ждать, а до закрывающегося помещения, хотя бы до туалета, предстоит сначала добраться, а это ползала и довольно длинный коридор.

Ебаное блядство!

“Возьми себя в руки,” — мысленно просит себя Гейб.

Сказать куда проще, чем сделать.

Чулок сползает медленно, но неотвратимо — так же неотвратимо, как наступает смерть от ранения в живот при отсутствии поблизости врачей. И почти так же страшно. Гейб однажды так умирал и выжил только чудом, и сейчас его тоже спасет только чудо.

Нужно перестать паниковать для начала.

До пола чулку еще треть бедра, колено и вся голень. Это много, особенно если напрячь мышцы и чуть замедлить сползание. Минут пять-шесть на маневры у него есть.

С волосами было бы проще, но, волос нет, и ждать, пока они вырастут, Гейб не может. Мадам секретарь зачем-то прижимается к нему и что-то говорит.

Вот же черт.

Гейб заставляет себя нормально включиться в беседу:

— Простите, мадам Брин, что вы сказали?

Это невежливо, ну и ладно, он не Джек, в конце концов, и не посол какой-нибудь важной страны.

— Вам нехорошо, коммандер Рейес? Вы побледнели, — встревоженно смотрит мадам.

О да, да. Да!

Теперь только убедительно соврать…

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, мадам Брин, — чистосердечно признается Гейб. Чулок рывком добирается до колена. — Меня задело на прошлой миссии…

Многозначительная пауза, и мадам виновато моргает, потянув Гейба за собой из толпы. Про “задело” — правда, однако Гейба скорее поцарапало, а царапины давно зажили, но мадам это знать необязательно.

Она доводит Гейба до столиков со стульями, расталкивая танцующих, усаживает и тычет пальцем в грудь подошедшему Джеку:

— Коммандер Моррисон, почему вы не сказали, что коммандер Рейес был ранен? — яростным шепотом спрашивает она. — Я не стала бы просить его танцевать со мной, если бы была в курсе.

Хорошо, что говорит она тихо, иначе кто-нибудь быстро попытался бы ее переубедить.

Хорошо, что Джек с ходу понимает, в чем дело, и не удивляется, по крайней мере, не показывает этого.

— Коммандер Рейес настаивал, что с ним все будет в порядке, — качает головой Джек. — Но если все плохо, ему стоит немедленно отправиться в медблок. Коммандер, считайте это приказом.

В глазах Джека не то укор, не то смех, в любом случае Гейб ощущает себя так, словно его только что спасли от расстрела. Медблок в той же стороне, что и туалеты.

Кого бы поблагодарить?..

Он встает и отдает честь — чулок еще чуть сползает, — целует руку мадам — чулок начинает собираться гармошкой — и бредет в сторону туалетов, немного прихрамывая. Чтобы чулок хоть как-то держался.

Чулок вместо этого сползает все ниже.

Шаг — сантиметр.

До туалета шагов шестьдесят, чулку до пола — сантиметров сорок. Либо бежать, либо идти осторожнее, либо позориться. Ничего из этого Гейбу не нравится, так что он усиленно делает вид, что просто решил тут прогуляться.

Шаг — сантиметр.

Еще шаг — еще сантиметр. Гейб напрягает мышцы, но это не помогает.

Впереди мелькает Маккри, рядом с ним Торбьерн и Райнхардт, а за ними — Волков. Как всегда недовольный сразу всем и мечтающий доказать, что он здесь самый самцовый самец, — ничего нового. В любой другой день Гейб с удовольствием дал бы ему по роже, но увы, сегодня не получится, чулок испортит весь воспитательный эффект. Да и при Джеке Волков к Гейбу не полезет, что не может не радовать.

Куда больше радует, что к Гейбу никто не пристает с разговорами, умными мыслями и прочей фигней, потому что чулок продолжает сползать и уже дополз до середины икры, а Гейб не дошел до выхода. К тому же все остальное, не освобожденное от чулка, продолжает отчаянно чесаться, делая жизнь невыносимой — как и желание раздеться.

Гейбу сейчас даже плевать на позор и маячащего неподалеку Волкова. Почти. И именно из-за этого “почти” он продолжает идти.

Шаг — сантиметр вниз.

Шаг — по спине льется пот.

Шаг — подвязка попадает между ног.

Шаг — дверь остается позади.

Шаг…

Когда-то у Гейба уже была такая походка, правда, не в таких условиях. Тогда вокруг были враги, впереди маячила неизвестность, все болело, а не чесалось, тело умоляло позволить ему лечь и немножко полежать, но жить хотелось так, что Гейб заставлял себя идти и внимательно смотреть по сторонам.

Шаг.

В туалет он почти залетает, чулок к тому моменту болтается на щиколотке, а подвязка, кажется, залезла в задницу, но на это все плевать. Здесь никого нет, ни одной живой души, но Гейб все же доходит до кабинки и сдирать с себя все начинает лишь после того, как захлопывает дверь.

Он не снимает туфли, зато рывком расстегивает брюки, стягивает их и дергает чертов пояс. Тот не поддается с первого раза, и Гейб дергает снова, неистово жалея об отсутствии ножа. Или ножниц. Или какого-нибудь другого оружия, любого, главное, чтобы им можно было уничтожить эту блядскую тряпку.

Теперь, когда больше не надо думать о репутации, Волкове, позоре и возможных насмешках, тело как сумасшедшее верещит о том, что ему неприятно, некомфортно и все чешется. Включая то, что чесаться не должно.

Гейб бы зарычал, не то от облегчения, не то от злости, но выходит почему-то лишь жалко скулить.

Неудивительно, что он не замечает, что он не один.

Джек заходит в кабинку, проигнорировав замок, — Гейб только через пару секунд понимает, что забыл его закрыть, — смотрит Гейбу в глаза, укоризненно качает головой и плавно опускается на колени.

Зачем — Гейб не спрашивает, хотя видеть Джека он и рад, и не рад. Больше все же не рад, потому что показывать собственную слабость не хочет даже ему, но Джек обычно не интересуется тем, что там кому хочется.

Он вытаскивает из сжатых кулаков Гейба пояс, стягивает с его ноги правый чулок, рвет трусы и выбрасывает их куда-то за спину. Куда именно, Гейб не смотрит, зато неожиданно радуется тому, что кабинки здесь способны вместить парочку слонов, не то что двух не особо мелких мужиков.

Потом радоваться чему-то становится сложно, и думать тоже, и вообще быть, потому что Джек кладет ладони на его живот, вжимает их в кожу и ведет вниз, к коленям, на заднюю сторону ног, туда, где чешется сильнее всего.

Чтобы не застонать, Гейбу приходится зажать себе рот и зажмуриться, смаргивая навернувшиеся непонятно с чего слезы.

Ладони Джека — большие, жесткие, шершавые как наждак ладони — сдирают с Гейба кожу вместе с чесоткой, и это лучше, чем стремительный бой. Лучше, чем оргазм после долгого секса. Лучше, чем все на свете сразу.

Гейб упирается затылком в стенку и глухо всхлипывает. Ладони спускаются вниз, к щиколоткам по боковой стороне ног, поднимаются по внутренней, к животу. Добираются до задницы, основательно ее облапав, и снова двигаются вниз. Гейбу хочется стонать от счастья в полный голос, но делать этого нельзя, вспомнить бы еще почему.

Его трясет, почти колотит — с чего вообще, — и только прижатые ко рту пальцы помогают хоть как-то сдерживаться.

Кто бы мог подумать, что это такое счастье, когда тебя чешут. Или гладят.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — просит Джек. — Тихо.

Гейб кивает и зажмуривается еще сильнее, задыхаясь от накатывающего волнами чистого, неприкрытого наслаждения, мешающегося с подступающим возбуждением. Последнее явно лишнее, но контролировать его Гейб не в состоянии, да и не не имеет ни малейшего желания. После всех мучений последних двух часов стояк — это такая мелочь, что на него можно смело не обращать внимания.

Джек, не прерываясь, продолжает работать личной чесалкой Гейба, молча и сосредоточенно, как будто планирует суперсложную операцию. Теперь его ладони гладят внутренние стороны бедер — Гейб расставляет ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяют стреножившие его штаны — и пах, постепенно подбираясь к члену. По спине Гейба течет пот, по лицу вроде тоже, он не разбирает в принципе, что именно с ним сейчас происходит. Одно понятно — ничего плохого.

Дверь в туалет открывается, в их кабинку долетают чужие голоса, Гейб не понимает, чьи.

Джек, тихонько хмыкнув, трогает кончиками пальцев его яйца.

Гейба словно бьет током, и не вскрикивает он только потому, что не хватает воздуха. Дверь соседней кабинки открывается и закрывается. Джек поднимается на ноги — Гейб этого не видит и не слышит, но чувствует движение, — отлепляет Гейба от стены, разворачивает, прижимает к себе спиной и сползает с ним вместе на пол. Беззвучно — уж что-что, а двигаться беззвучно они умеют чуть ли не лучше, чем стрелять.

Какой-то гость в соседней кабинке мочится, шумно вздыхая, и что-то говорит. Джек одной рукой закрывает Гейбу рот, другой гладит по животу и берется за член, основательно, как будто отдает приказ.

— Эй, Джош, ты там застрял? — орет кто-то из-за двери.

Ладонь на члене сжимается сильнее, Гейб открывает глаза и смотрит вниз.

— Сейчас выйду! Соскучился?

Джек трется щекой о его висок.

— У нас только двадцать минут, потом здесь все взлетит на воздух, забыл? Пошли уже отсюда.

— Вот же уебки, — Джек вздыхает. — Ладно, успеем.

И начинает дрочить. Жестко, где-то на самой границе боли, как раз так, как нужно. Гейбу очень хочется застонать в полный голос, толкнуться бедрами вверх, но он заставляет себя сидеть не шевелясь, хотя сил на это уходит немерено, но так даже лучше.

Вверх-вниз, все быстрее и быстрее, и от каждого движения от паха во все стороны брызжет куда более острым удовольствием, чем до этого от чесания. Гейб жалко всхлипывает Джеку в ладонь и закрывает глаза.

Ему как-то слишком хорошо. С чего бы?..

И еще быстрее. Бомба, да. Они торопятся.

Гейб зачем-то представляет себе все это со стороны.

Джека, запакованного в мундир и обвешанного наградами, гладкого, причесанного, как и положено главному начальнику.

Себя, без белья, в спущенных на щиколотки штанах, выглядывающих из них чулках, расхристанного и охуевшего.

Это пошло, стыдно и ужасно — этого хватает, чтобы Гейб, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил.

— Ты идиот, — говорит Джек, сползая чуть ниже и укладывая Гейба сверху. — Зачем ты себя вот до этого довел, м?

Гейб убирает со своего лица его ладонь и пристраивает голову на чужое плечо.

— Долг карточный выплачивал. Склероз, коммандер Моррисон? Рановато вроде.

— Уплата долга не подразумевала пытки, Гейб. Придурок. Выпороть тебя, что ли, в качестве наказания?

— Или тебя. Ты вроде как собирался идти нахер.

Тот еще разговор, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Гейб встряхивается, отодвигается от Джека, несмотря на то, что у того стоит. Вот это они вряд ли успеют, у них где-то тут бомба, мадам секретарь, гости и прочая хрень.

Колени у Гейба дрожат, а ноги до сих пор чешутся, но уже не так отчаянно. Он стаскивает ботинки и потом ненавистные чулки. Джек протягивает ему что-то мелкое и затянутое в вакуумную пленку, и Гейб, забрав это и открыв, обнаруживает нормальные трусы и носки. Джек все-таки предусмотрительный говнюк.

Ну да, как раз сегодня это хорошо и полезно.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Гейб, сидя между чужих раздвинутых ног и натягивая на свои носки. Пол приятно холодит задницу.

— Семнадцать минут и сорок восемь секунд. Афина обнаружила бомбу в помещении с генератором, и туда уже направлены саперы. Но можем сходить и тоже полюбоваться.

Гейб смотрит на него через плечо — насмешливый взгляд, улыбка, легкие пятна румянца на скулах как всегда от возбуждения.

Можно, конечно, пойти полюбоваться на бомбу, но их Гейб видел более чем достаточно и еще столько же увидит. А тут найдутся куда более важные дела.

— Да ну ее. У меня есть идея поинтереснее...


End file.
